


Like a summer snow.

by SeaFloorEmerald



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaFloorEmerald/pseuds/SeaFloorEmerald
Summary: An illness has swept across Equestria. The illness seems to have come from the Crystal Empire so the mane six and Starlight Glimmer set out to find the cure and save every pony.





	Like a summer snow.

Life in Ponyville was going smoothly. Winter wrap up was just ending and ponies were heading to their homes to rest. No pony thought it was that strange that Twist, a young Earth pony, had fallen asleep while cleaning up winter with her friends. She was a young filly and it was good for foals to rest instead of working too hard. When Twist wasn’t at school the next day, her classmates were not too worried. A few ponies had stayed home, including Applebloom, Silver Spoon and Snails. Every pony had thought it was because they had worked too hard the day before and needed the rest. It wasn’t until later that afternoon, when Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo saw Big McIntosh heading into the hospital that they even thought anything was wrong.

The curious fillies followed the large red pony inside the hospital, very worried for Apple Bloom. There were a few ponies laying in hospital beds that Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle passed. It was unusual for the hospital to be so busy and that should have been the first indication that something was wrong. Apple Bloom was in a hospital room with a high fever as Big McIntosh settled next to her, setting some flowers in a glass on the bedside table. He’d picked up a book while at Sweet Apple Acres, waiting for Apple Bloom to wake up so he could read it to her. 

“Big Mac?” Scootaloo asked as the two young fillies walked inside the room fully. The red stallion looked at the two little foals and smiled. 

“Apple Bloom overworked herself yesterday. Getting the crops in the ground is not easy.” He said as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle joined him waiting for Apple Bloom to wake up. It wasn’t long before the nurse’s gently told the girls visiting hours were over. The girls left, promising to stop by before school with a few of Apple Bloom’s favorite treats from Sugarcube Corner.

They didn’t know by the time the sun rose they would be going to the hospital themselves. Weakness, fever and stiffness in the joints were making ponies limp into the hospital as the nurses and doctors tried everything to get the ponies back on their hooves. 

Within two days of wrapping up winter, almost 50 ponies were in the hospital and Twilight Sparkle was working on helping the doctors find a cure. The illness had developed small crystals around the base of unicorn horns, within pegasus wings and covering earth ponies sides in small crystal spikes. The dark little crystal reminded Twilight of her brother’s cursed horn after fighting King Sombra. She made plans to leave Ponyville with her apprentice Starlight Glimmer and her friends to travel to the Crystal Empire to see if the books they had depicted the illness. 

She wrote to Celestia before they left, telling her of the troubles in Ponyville only to get a reply back that it was like that in cities across Equestria and that Princess Luna herself was ill. She had seen this illness before but it had not been seen in a long time. It originated within the Crystal Empire but a cure was crafted within the Crystal Empire and it was sent out across Equestria. Since the ponies had been frozen in time for a thousand years, the creator of that cure was most likely still in the Crystal Empire!  
Twilight and her friends needed to find the one who had made the cure last time and help them brew enough to cure as many ponies as had fallen ill. Twilight hoped the potion did not use rare ingredients, for she was worried about what Nurse Redheart had said.

‘The fever’s getting worse. We’re trying to keep every pony cool but I’m worried about the effects this will have on every pony. Especially the little ones.’ 

Twilight was determined to find a cure but not as determined as three of her friends. They needed to find the cure as quickly as possible! Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash were all worried about the little foals they had left behind, even if Rainbow Dash seemed to be holding back. She hadn’t flown up to the Crystal Empire on her own and her friends were too wrapped up in their own thoughts to realize why.

Rainbow Dash’s bright blue feathers hid the reason as she hoped she’d be strong enough to make it to the Crystal Empire and help her friends. She’d save her energy for flying back with the cure. She had to! Those little crystals and the little bit of fever wouldn’t stop her from getting help to Scootaloo!


End file.
